Solahrasin
Solahrasin was one of the first seven sages of the Goddesses, created at the dawn of Hyrule to defend the Triforce. Etymology Solahrasin's name predates many Hyrulean languages. The Ancient Hylian words solahra (justice) and sina (light) might be derived from his name. Physical Appearance In the Book of Mudora, Solahrasin is described as "made of the light of the Goddesses themselves, he is of form but without, for those that see only look upon light, and those that feel are burned in his presence". Solahrasin appears as a gargantuan humanoid being clad in armored white and black robes. His head is a polygonal form flanked by two ceremonial wings, from which blinding light spills out of an ornate slit. When awakened, his dark "turned off body" shines with the holy light he can manipulate. Solahrasin is by far the largest of the First Sages, standing over twice Sulkaris' height at over 30'. In combat, Solahrasin wields a huge white double-headed flanged mace. Powers and Abilities Solahrasin was given the ability to control and manipulate various forms of light by the Golden Goddesses. He can bend light around his form, rendering himself and entire areas invisible from sight. He can easily blind anyone who looked upon him too long, and was reported to have completely incinerated his enemies. Personality Solahrasin's personality is never really described in details. The Goddesses considered him their most loyal and perfect servant, it is possible Solahrasin was either devoid of free will or his conviction to his cause and purpose was very powerful. As the enforcer of the Goddesses' order on Hyrule, he views all crimes equal and worthy of only one punishment - destruction - and from his point of view Hyrule is a world full of trillions of unpaid crimes that deserves sterilisation. History Creation of Hyrule Solahrasin was the second sage to be created by the Golden Goddesses, and was considered their best work and without any of the flaws of the six other sages. He was made specifically with the intent to lead the other Sages and entire armies against the many beings that had interfered with the creation of the Hyrule. Six of the seven First Sages, including Solahrasin, almost immediately coveted the Triforce for themselves, waging war with each other as well as Sulkaris, the only First Sage who remained loyal to her duty. For this purpose, Solahrasin created the Silent Army. In order to deal with Sulkaris and each other, the traitorous First Sages summoned the Druthulidi to the world, only to find them uncontrollable as the Druthulidi betrayed them. They then turned to the aid of Majora, agreeing to sell Hyrule to it in exchange for its help against the Druthulidi, and successfully defeated the previous Druthulidi as well as Sulkaris, who was stripped of her powers by the others and cast down to the surface of Hyrule; the First Sages chose to spare Sulkaris' life in order to mislead mortals into thinking that they cannot be killed. The First Sages then proceeded to forge a false version of the events, and Demoko used his Oocca servants to perpetuate it. According to this myth, Sulkaris attempted to take the Triforce for herself and was stopped by Solahrasin. With Hyrule in its infancy Demoko returned to the Sacred Realm and watched over the Triforce, awaiting for the Trilith so that it may be passed on to mortals. When the Trilith awoke into Hyrule, Solahrasin, the other so-called 'loyal' First Sages, and the three Oracles passed the Triforce unto them and placed it in their care. After having defeated Sulkaris and made a tenuous truce with the rest of his siblings, Solahrasin created the Silent Realm, a place hidden from sight through the bending of light where he and the Silent Army could rest until the end of time. Post Creation In 3000 BG, after Sulkaris took control of the Gohma remnants of the Druthulidi Iemanis and led them on a rampage across Hyrule, Demoko forced the rest of the First Sages to choose successors for their mantle; a century later, Solahrasin chose the Hylian scholar Sahasrahla. Solahrasin is one of the least revered of the first Sages and is all but forgotten by the time of the Gerudo Wars. There are no temples or churches devoted to him in Hyrule except for a stained glass window of him in Hyrule Castle. In later eras he is often associated with justice, judgement, honor, loyalty, and trust.